Midnight Insense
by ChibiMizu
Summary: wOOt! It's back and all is well! AU;slash. Nny falls for Squee and weird stuff happens with insense. lemon! THE FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! It is done... .
1. Poor Squee

"Midnight Insense." by: *ChibiMizu*  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own JTHM. I only own um... ::rumages around in pocket:: a paperclip! I own a paperclip! Hehe! And thats sumthing u can't take from me cuz u sue, and the judge wont take a paperclip! So ha! I DO own a few sticks of my fave insense: Midnight! (hence the name) And just to bug people, Squee is 18 and Johnny is 19! So there! (I know those arn't the real ages but...) They're also OOC... NC-17 for murder (duh) and lemony goodness! Geeze, that gave it away! And if you're THAT stupid, its a Squee/Johnny slash fic! Duh! And please review! I need the encouragement for chapter 2!  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Squee sighed softly as he stared into space. He had nothing to do with his parents anymore or life for that matter. He had accepted the fact that his parents don't love him like normal parents. He thought about suicide before but he was waiting for Johnny do kill him. If he was to die, he wanted his body to go to a good cause. He wasn't sure what Johnny's good cause for killing people was but he was sure it was good. Squee winced as he heard the blood curdling screams end from next door. Soon Nny would be over to ask for bactine if they struggled or a wet washcloth so he could wash his hands.   
"Better make sure the windows' unlocked." Squee muttered, hoping off his bed and opening the window. He shivered as the cold night air crept along his skin. He then went to the bathroom and grabbed the bactine and a wet washcloth. "Now he can leave sooner." Squee still didn't like the 'I have a murderer in my bedroom' feeling. He leaned up against the wall in the darkest corner of his room and hoped that Nny would just take his stuff and leave. He heard the rustle of leaves outside his window and then the familiar 'creek' of pressure on the floorboards.  
"Hellooooo Squee!" he grinned a big, toothy grin, looking directly at Squee.  
"Nny." he acknowledged the informal hello.  
"What? Doncha like me anymore?"   
"The fact that you pretty much let yourself in everynight, I don't think I ever did..." he muttered. As Squee grew up without the love of parents and the frequent visits from Johnny, he lost most of the joy he had before and was now a very morbid person.  
"Awe Squee! You made me sad!" Nny toyed with him, pulling him into the faint light. "There! Now I can see you better! Hehe!"  
"I got the stuff you usually come for."  
"Oh how sweet! Tryin' to stay on my good side? Are you scared of me?" Thank you for the stuff!"  
"First off, I'm not afraid of you or of dieing. I don't care if I'm on your good or bad side. Secondly, let go of me." he said, pulling out of Nny's tight grip.  
"Ooo touchy! I'll just take the washcloth. Save the bactine for a rainy day."  
"Thanks..." he murmered, throwing the bottle in the corner.  
"Thank you SO much for the washcloth! It's soo much easier when people cooperate. Well, I'll see ya in less than 38, hours! I think... Buh-bye Squee!" he tossed the cloth at Squee and exited the dark room as quickly and quietly as he entered. Squee then shut the window and took the washcloth to the bathroom. He rinsed it out, leaving a small redish-pinkish residue in the sink. He scrubbed it the best he could and then hung up the washcloth. The hideious stench of blood was staining the bathroom's original smell. The rotting flesh smell coming from Johnny's house was bad enough but across the hall from his bedroom? Squee didn't like it. He crept silently down the hall until he reached a cuboard at the end. He kneeled down onto the worn carpet and rumaged around in the bottom drawer. He inhaled the smell of the insense stick he had just found and the candles.  
"My favorites." he said as if someone was behind him. He held the burnable items and carried them to the nasty smelling bathroom. He closed the door behind him.  
"Ocean, air, coffee and fresia candles and midnight insense." he smirked. He pulled the lighter from his pocket and began to light the different smells. He did this every Friday, to drown out the blood smell so his parents wouldn't get suspisious. He closed his eyes and peace finally came to him as the the many smells mixed together and hit him in a wave of bliss and cheerfulness. He sat on the edge of the bathtub and soaked in the heavenly scent. The aroma circulated around the bathroom, bringing peace and cleanliness. The sincerity of it was abruptly ended by a loud pounding on the bathroom door.  
"I gotta piss." he heard the familiar tone of his mothers voice and his regualr, angsty mood returned. Before he could reach the door OR the candles, his mother slammed through the door.  
"What the hell?! What do you think you're doing?!"  
"Burnign candles. What does it look like?"  
"Well I don't want you buring things in this house! We've spent too much money on this house for you to burn it down!" the mother of Squee went into a rampage and in one sweep, she hjad collected all the candles and insense.  
"Give those back!" Squee protested.  
"No, you insignificant little brat!" she screeched, stringing through the house. In less than a minute, she was outside, waiting at the end of the drive-way.  
"Please give me those! What are you gonna do?!"  
"Wait and watch!" she said as a semi approached the driveway.  
"You wouldn't dare!" he hissed as he looked from the semi to his mother.  
"Is that a threat?! Just watch me!" she said, flinging the stuff into the road and under the semi wheels they went. The sickening 'splick' sound was like a neverending horror movie. The only thing that could give Squee pleasure was just destroyed by his uncaring mother.  
"How could you do this to me?!" Squee screeched, dropping to his knees and picking up the smushed candle remaints. "Bitch!"  
"How DARE you call me that?!" she slapped Squee HARD across the face, leaving a stinging red mark. She glared at him with hateful eyes then turned and dissappeared into the house, leaving Squee alone with his hate and sorrow.  
"I hate you and I HATE LIFE!" he screamed, throwing the candles remains back into the road and running into his house, straight to his room and locking the door. All seemed as if the candle remains and the smoldering insence would just remain in the road but...  
"What's this?" a familiar voice asked, bending down and inspecting the gooy blob. "Air *sniff* ocean *sniff* coffee *sniff* fresia, insense too." he said, picking up the smoldering insense. "Mmm... my favorite... Midnight..." he smiled, putting it out. He looked around for whoever could've just left it there. "Squee?" he asked himself, figuring that he could be the only one around that would scream 'I hate life'.  
"I don't think he means it."  
/Neither do I./  
"Go away for a long time. I have some 'business' to take care of..."  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Ending notez: Like it? Hate it? Cheese it? Review it! So that way I can tell how many people rrrrreally like JtHM. I WANT the comix soooo bad! So if you live in N.Y. and know where I can find some, TELL ME! Please! I can't do it of the internet cuz well... I have parents who think I live under a rock but by the looks of things, I don't... And don't worry! There will be sex in later chapter(s) and definately more killings! So, review and I'll get chap 2 up A.S.A.P! ChibiMizu, signing out. ^.~() 


	2. First Kiss

"Midnight Insense 2" by: ChibiMizu  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own JtHM... o well... anywhoz! I have no authority over whether or not you review so I can't threaten you to and I can't beg cuz... It just ain't in me! So I'll just ask you to please review to get the other chapters up. I'm toooooooo lazy to get the 5 chapters I have typed up and ready to go so... review to boost my spirits! Oh! And in the first part of my fic, i FORGOT to tell all u out there in fic land sumthing (ooo a rare occurance, I forgot sumthing! ()o.O ) I forgot to tell ya that thins was a DARE from Evil-Chicken-Wrath and it has to be NC-17 so the next chapters is the sex chappy... Eheh... And please enjoy! ^.^() While you still can...  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Squee muffled his sobs of hate into his darkly colored pillow.  
"Why does life suck so bad?!" he punched the wall, hard. He caused a dent and his hand started to turn red. He started to dry harder, not from pain from sheer sorrow. His mother had just destroyed the only thing in life that could make him part happy. A small creek on the floor boards made him stop abruptly and look around.  
"H-hello?" he studdered. "Nny? That you?" no response. "I know you're out there!" he said louder. He waved his hand around in the dark, trying to find either the person who just entered or the light switch chain, which ever he hit first. He soon found the chain and pulled it. The light came on and no one was there. But in the corner, he noticed, a small insense stick buring.  
"What the?"  
"Hello, Squee." a voice sounded from behind him.  
"Eep!" Squee turned around quickly to see Nny sitting indian style on his bed. "Don't DO that!"  
"Sorry. Is that your insense?" he smiled faintly, pointing to the burning insense. "I found it in the road."  
"Midnight... Y-yes it is. Th-thanks you."  
"No problem! Happy to do somethin' for ya buddy!" he grinned widely. "Well, I'll get going."  
"No wait! Y-you wanna just stay and keep me company?" Squee asked, not wanting to be alone for the time being. Nny looked up at the ceiling and thought for a minute.  
"If you really want me to then I will." he nodded, laying back onto the bed so that his head hung off the end. Squee recluched his pillow and knowing his wouldn't be talking, looked over at the insense and dreamily let his eyes half close.  
"So why was your stuff out there?" Nny asked, sitting up and looking at Squee.  
"My mom caught me burning the stuff in the bathroom and she's afraid, I guess, that I'll burn the house down. So she took it and a few candles and flung them under a semi."  
"Oh... ok." he stopped talking about that subject as a tear down Squee's cheek. "Sorry."  
"S'alright. I don't care anymore." he mumbled as one more tear slid down his pale cheek. Johnny frowned and reached over. He gently wiped away the tear from his face and smiled. Squee jumped a little at his icy yet gentle finger. He looked deep into Johnny's dark colored eyes, trying to see why he was being so nice. For once in his life, Jonny added some color to his face and blushed faintly. Squee raised an eyebrow and perked up a little from Nny's sudden act of care.  
"W-why--"  
"No talkning. Its better if you don't." Nny put one of his fingers on Squee's lips, restraining him from talking. "Shh..." he soothed Squee and Squee nodded slightly and Nny took his finger away. As if in slow motion, Squee leaned over and kissed Nny gently on the cheek. Nny's eyes buldged but he didn't pull away. Squee ended the small kiss and blushed deeply. He leaned back against the wall and brought his knees to his chest. Johnny cocked his head slightly to one side.  
"S-sorry. I shouldn't have done that." Squee whispered, hiding his face in his knees. A creepy silence filled the small bedroom as Johnny thought.. He then tapped Squee's shoulder causing him to look up. Nny cupped Squee's face with his hand. He slowly leaned in and passionatly but gently, kissed Squee on the lips. Squee closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss. As they broke the kiss, both blushed different shades of red.  
"Um... I think I'd better go now." Nny said, standing up/  
"Oh, ok..." Squee nodded as watched Johnny slip out throught the window and dissapear quickly into the night.  
  
`~`~`~`With Nny`~`~`~`  
  
The tall thin teen slunk across the dark yard and into his house. He closed the door behind him and slid down it. He smiled as he thought of the kiss he had just endured. He put his hand to his lips as if trying to keep the kiss there.  
"I think that made me happy for the next three years." he smirked, laying down, trying to savor the memory. "If he loves me then... I love him..." he sighed, falling into a very happy sleep.  
  
`~`~`~`With Squee`~`~`~`  
  
/He smiled! Not an evil smile either./ Squee thought, looking back over at the burning insense. He got up and smoldered it so he could save some for later. He crawled back into his bed and pulled up the covers. He reached over and pulled a small teddy bear from his night stand and hugged it tightly. The bandages on the bear stayed tight as he set his next to his pillow.  
"Shmee, do you remember Johnny? I know you don't like him. Don't talk that way about him Shmee! It's not nice. And besides... I love him..." he sighed, falling asleep and for the first time since they moved next to Nny, he had good dreams.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Ending notez: Whew! That took 4ever to post... ^.^() Gomen... flame me if ya want but if you do, please tell me who you are cuz I got this one flame and it doesn't say who its from! And I would like to thank that person! So, Ihateyou (my first actual flame) I'd like to thank you! You made me sooooo happy! And please review or flame or suggest or request, I DON'T CARE! I just want a lil' attention cuz nobody wuvs my cept all the characters I use in my ficcies... ^.~() cept for Nny... He gets mad at me too much so I lock him in a room with Squee... hehehe... Welpers, I'll be seein' yaz! 


	3. Yummy Lemon

"Midnight Insense 3" by: ChibiMizu  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own JtHM! Der! A lot of peeps don't... Eheh... Review... if you dare... Um.. just to inform all you out there, this is the NC-17 chapter full of fruits! (lemons!) and it doesn't matter if you read this section or not cuz it's just here cuz I needed to make this fic NC-17 cuz of Evil-Chicken-Wrath! So... you can either skip this chapter or read it... whatever u want... you have been warned...  
  
AN: and if you notice, I like useing the '...' thing... o geeze! I used it again... O.o()  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
"Nah..." the teen grumbled, pulling the covers over his head. Throught the night, he had forgotten to close the window and it had gotten cold. He shivered under the blankets and soon sat up.  
"A warm shower sounds good." he smirked as he thought of Nny and last nights little 'event'. He wandered down the hall to his parents room.   
"Mom, I'm gonna take a shower. Don't come in and tell dad that too."  
"Whatever. Go away now." she didn't bother to move. He shrugged and went down the hall. He went back into his room and grabbed the insense and a towel from a small shelf. He then went to the bathroom and shut the door, forgeting to lock it. He lit the insense and set it next to the sink of the little counter. He put his towel on the hanger and stripped. He rubbed his arms from the cool air. He turned on the shower and got in. He let the hot water stream over his body. He reached for the shampoo but stopped as he heard a floorboard creek.   
"Mom? Didn't I tell you NOT to come in?" no response. "Dad?"  
"Hellooo Squee!" a voice whispered from behind the curtain.  
"Nny! You fricken scared me! Didn't I tell you not to sneak up on me like that?!" he peeked out to see Johnny sitting on the counter next to the insense.  
"I don't remember!" he grinned. "Mind if I join you?" he asked inocently yet with a devilish grin spreading on his face.  
"W-what?!" he studdered, knowing EXACTLY what he said.  
"Well, I havn't showered yet 'cause my water heaters broken so I was wondering if I could join you..." he blushed, rubbing his arm.  
"You... um... could wait... but uh... I guess you could join... me... now..." Squee answered, embarrassed by what Nny asked and by his own response.  
"Thanks Squee!" he said, suprised that Squee actually said 'yes'.  
"I wont look if you don't want me too!" Squee said, covering his eyes in embarrassment.  
"S'ok. I'm not embarressed.." he lied and him turning away from Squee proved that he was lieing. The brief moment of cool air behind him told Squee physically that Nny was in the shower BEHIND him! Partially afraid to face the one person he loved, he spread his fingers and looked, barely, over his shoulder. He grinned to see Nny, the water tracing his strong yet barely visible muscles and thin waist. Nny tried to smile to reassure Squee but it was hard enough for him to look at Squee. (AN- I made a corny joke! 'It was HARD enough for...' eh nevermind...) Squee turned all the way around and uncovered his eyes. Courage raced to him as he felt Nny's jaw line and brought him in for a hungery kiss. Squee's tounge invaded Nny's dark mouth and explored. Nny wrapped his arm's around the shorter youth and their tounges danced in each other's mouths. All embarressment was lost as the two lover's hands explored the others' body. In a matter of seconds, the couple found themselves on the shower floor, kissing each other madly. Squee being on top, (wonder how THAT happened?!) traced the lines of Johnny's rising chest. He sucked lightly on Nny's aroused nipple, playing with the other one with his fingers. Johnny moaned loudly as his manhood started to be affected by this unusual treatment. NOBODY touched him in the way before. Squee had the pleasure of Nny's first encounter. Johnny arched his back at Squee's gentle touch and moaned again.  
"Mmmm Squee..." he kissed him passionately, moaning deep in his throat. Squee smirked as he placed small and gentle kisses down the older teens chest and stomache. He licked small circles around his belly button and Johnny laughed.  
"Ooh I found a ticklish spot!" he grinned, licking it more. Nny laughed trying to stop Squee from tickling him but he was enjoying himself too much. Squee's intinct took over from this point and he started to kiss on down. Nny gasped as Squee kissed his inner thighs and licked around the base of his cock. He nipped lighty at the swollen manhood and licked the precum slowly. He flicked his tounge at the tip and in a flash, had enveloped the whole thing in his mouth. Nny winced at the sudden rush of pleasure, almost too wonderful. Squee's tounge danced around the shaft, causing Johnny to buck his hips in response. The overwhelming inclination climbed and reached its peak as Johnny readied for cuming.  
"AHH!! Squee!!" he screamed as his creamy liquid flowed into Squee's mouth. Squee cocked his head slightly to the side in an innocent sort of way as he licked his lips seducively.   
"Mmm Squee... Please... I want you..." he panted out, still trying to recover from emptying his love juice.  
"Yes, my love." Squee leaned in a firey and intense kiss. As they broke the kiss, Squee instictivly slipped one of his slim fingers into Nny's small orifice. Nny winced at the sudden jolt of discomfort. Squee backed off for second, waiting for the pain to subside. As Nny nodded for him to continue, he slowly added his second finger and stretched it slightly. Nny hissed at the short pang of distress as Squee added yet two more fingers, stretching him further.  
"You ready?" Squee asked patiently as he waited for Nny to respond.  
"God, Squee! Do you REALLY need to ask?" he said, carressing Squee's face in a loving manner.  
"Right!" he sighed, as he pulled his fingers out and readied his throbbing cock. He entered the older teen agonizingly slow, causing Nny to clench his fists and teeth.  
"Please... faster?" he asked, throwing his head back slightly. Squee simply nodded as he thrust hard into the depths that is Nny. Johnny bucked his hips to the sudden fullness and moaned loudly. Squee slowly sped up the pace, slamming into Nny each a little harder and quicker than the last. Nny groaned as Squee grabbed his cock and pumped lightly on it.  
"AaaAAHH!! NNY!" Squee screeched as he and Nny came at the exact moment as the other, giving themselves a sensory overload. Squee pulled himself out of Nny slowly and collapsed. Neither bothered to realize that the water had shut off a long time ago.  
"That was the best shower I've ever had..." Squee remarked, trying to sit up. He succeeded (barely) and pulled Nny up too. "C'mon, we gotta get back to my room so that way my mom doesn't find us here like this."  
"Awe Squee, I'm too tired..." Nny sighed, pulling himself up by using the towel holder. The two of them retrieved their clothing items and both sighed, not even trying to get them back on. Squee opened the door and looked both ways down the hall. Seeing noone, he motioned for Squee to follow him and they both crept silently down the hall. After they had got into Squee's room, Nny flopped down on the bed, droppong his clothes.   
"Hey Squee? Would you mind if I spend the night? I'm wasted..." he muttered as Squee crawled into the small bed with him and pulled up the covers.  
"Sure you can stay. You can stay anytime you want to..." he grinned, snuggling up against Nny. They both shared a small kiss and soon they both were lost in blissful dreams of contentment.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Ending noties: Eek! I still can't believe I can write lemons! It SCARES me to hell! Whew! ^.~() Sorry it took sooo long to write this out... NO PRIVACY! ARG! Eh, gomen 'bout spelling missteaks. I'm too lazy to beta it myself or to email it to sumone else so they can beta it so... Also, I don't give a flying fuck about rape or 'having sex too soon in a relationship' as long as its a fic, so don't tell me you think I should've waited until they 'got to know each other better' cuz they grew up together! (if u were wondering...) so flames and corrections are welcome except about rape and the earliness of it all! So HA! @_@ 


	4. First Kill

"Midnight Insense 4." by: ChibiMizu Disclaimer: OMG! I just recently found out that insense is spelt with a 'c' and not a 's'!! (Via: sumone i can't remember...) Ssssssssssshocking ain't it?!?! Well, just so you people out there don't flame me or nuthin', I'm gonna just tell you now: I'm gonna keep using the 's' so it matches k? ^.^() Good... I dun own JtHM... O vell... (no thats not a spelling error...) I hope you like the last chap, even if you decided not to read it... s'ok... ^.~() it was the XXX chap anywhos... Enjoy this one and please review... I need to be comforted in my time of hate... eh...  
  
This chapter of the fic is dedicated to Ruri Malorian for being so patient! ^^() #$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
Johnny's eyes shot open, surveying his surroundings. /Where the hell?/ he though to himself, not dareing to move. He then remembered by the small ache in his ass .  
"Squee..." he smiled contently.  
"Good morning Nny." Squee sighed beside him. Nny looked over to see a grinning Squee. "I love you Nny."  
"I-I love you too Squee..." Nny studdered out. This was the one person he had ever loved and had them love him in return but it was so hard to say 'I love you' when he had killed so many. Squee curled up against Nny's rising and falling chest and breathed deeply.  
"I hope my mom didn't notice!" Squee suddenly sat up, leaving one of Johnny's sides cold. Nny then sat up and wrapped his arms around Squee's thin waist. He kissed his cheek.  
"Don't worry so much Squee." he gingerly licked along his jaw line, causing Squee to moan in pleasure. "I'm hungry." Nny stopped abruptly and looked out the window.  
"Eh... I don't know what we have but... we can go get something. You wanna go to the 24/7?" Squee asked, nuzzeling in the crook of Nny's neck.  
"Could I get a brainfreezy?" he asked, almost purring.  
"For you, I'd buy you the pyramids...(AN: OMG was that CHEESY or what?? Forget that was even there and start over!)  
"Sure. The 24/7 should be open by now, right?" Squee said saarcastically, pointing to the clock that read 12:35.  
"Oh shit, the wall!!" Nny suddenly jumped out of bed and started to retreve his clothes.  
"What wall?" Squee questioned, watching Nny dress.  
"Oh um... n-nothing but I'll be right back!" Nny said, without a repsonse from Squee , ran and jumped out the window. Squee listened as Johnny ran across the yard.  
"Not you again!! Get away from me!! Ahhhh!!!!" he heard screaming and it suddenly stop. Then in a matter of seconds, Nny returned with small traced of blood on his hands and the bottom of his boots.  
"Nny? What was that all about?" Squee managed the courage to ask him his tormenting question. He held out a washcloth for Nny to wash with.  
"You've never asked before...um..." he started, not wanting to lie to his new lover but then again not wanting to tell him the truth for fear of losing him."It's uh..."  
"Nevermind. I see that you're not up for telling me now so maybe you could tell me later?" he asked, patting the spot next to him for Johnny to sit down.  
"Ok..." he said, sitting down and resting his head on Squee's shoulder. The duo sat in silence for awhile just enjoying the other's company.  
"You still hungry?" Squee asked, grabbing Nny's hand and squeezing it lightly. Johnny nodded and laced his fingers with Squee's.  
"Let's go then!" Squee then got dressed and led Nny out the 'door' instead of the window.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!At the 24/7!!!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"So what flavor brainfreezy do you want?"  
"Cherry! Please?" he said, holding Squee's hand tightly, as if afraid he might lose him. A few customers exchanged odd glances as the couple (holding hands) walked by.  
"Wacky gay people..." a man said to his friend. Johnny stopped, pulling Squee to a halt. He turned abnormally slow and glared at the man.  
"What was that?" he asked, clenching his fist. (the one without Squee's hand in it)  
"You're a wacky gay guya and that's you're wacky gay lover right?" the guy and his friend laughed at the couple. Squee's eye twitched involutarily. He glared at them with a full level of hate at the two men.  
"Never before have I been called wacky let alone gay. So I love him, that DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE FUCKING RIGHT TO BE PREJUDICE ABOUT IT!!!!!" he screeched, reaching quickly into Nny's trench coat and pulling out a small dagger that he remembered seeing Johnny drop before. Johnny's jaw dropped and shocked look turned into a 'wow I'm impressed' look as Squee violently slaughtered both men. Squee turned back to Nny with a content smile on his face and handed his the bloody knife.  
"I don't like the word 'wacky' or 'gay'. Not very nice!" he grinned leading Nny to the brainfreezy machine. "Cherry right?" Nny just nodded, too estatic to talk. After Squee got the brainfreezy for Johnny and after everybody started moving again, they paid for it and left the store. As they walked down the street, police cars drove past, on their way to the 24/7. The bodies were thrown carelessly into an ambulence.  
"Was it the same guy?" a pudgey policeman asked a witness.  
"No! He was with im but the guy who killed em was different! We also that the regualr killer is GAY!" the witness ssaid excitedly. The policeman nodded, taking a bite out of his dounut.  
"Stupid wacky guys. They think that they can do anything... O well..." he sighed, jumping into his car and driving away, not really careing...  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$  
  
Ending notez: AARRGG!!!! Doncha hate the smallness of it???!!! Oooh... Squee's first kill! Hmm... maybe more of those to come! Lol and just to inform you, chappy 5 will be lime only cuz it starts on sex but then ends half way thru sooo... enjoy and u CAN skip the sex! It wont offend me in n e way!!! SO review and tell me what a good/bad/shitty/totally awesome fic this is!!! Oh and if u wanna beta for me, I'd much appreciate it cuz... I'm too lazy to go thru and do it myself so!!!! ^.^() ChibiMizu: signing out! (for now...) 


	5. cheer GO SQUEE!

"Midnight Insense 5." by: ChibiMizu  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own JtHM or anything that realtes to that subject... too bad so sad... Noties: Well, this story is moving along quite well! I still can't believe I'm on Chapter 5! I never get past chapter 4! CheeseMaster: Well you wrote it, its just logical for you-- ChibiMizu: SHUT UP! I don't need to hear it! I'm having enough fun reading all these semi flames from my chapter 3! Oh the funniness! CheeseMaster: Chapter 3? ChibiMizu: The SEX chapter! CheeseMaster: Oooh ok... please read on... ChibiMizu: BUUHAHAHAHAA!! THANKS to everybody who reviewed! I appreciate it IMENCLY! You gave me the strength to keep writin'! Well enuf of this mindless gab! R and R! This fic is getting good!!!  
  
Oh and don't worry, it only STARTS like a sex chappy! ^^() Altho there is the sight (sorta) of cum! BUAHAAAaa.. ha... ha? $%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Johnny stared happily at the grinning Squee.  
"Wow... I'm impressed!" Johnny confessed, never really thinking that Squee would kill.  
"I guess all that innocence kinda got to me after all those years." Squee laughed, climbing through his window. "Ooh, I've never went through my window before! Weird..." he muttered, watching Nny join him in the dark room. Squee then sniffed at the air and moaned softly.  
"What?" Nny asked, smelling the air also, but not noticing anything.  
"I smell like blood... ick..." he grimaced, wiping his hands off on his shirt.  
"I know a way we can cure that problem!" Johnny grinned evily.  
"Ack!" Squee managed out just before Nny pounced on him and kissed him deeply. Finding his courage, Nny had his instincts take over and let his hands explore the pale region of Squee's chest. Squee moaned as their hips rocked together, causing each to become fairly aroused. Nny kissed him again and started kissing down his neck. Soon, both were VERY aroused and VERY shirt and pantless.  
"Ahh... Nny..." Squee groaned loudly as Johnny sucked lightly on his right nipple then moving to the left. He slowly kissed down Squee's tight stomach, licking a circle around his belly button.  
"I... god Nny ahhh..." Squee's breathing became very irregular and raspy. Nny paused going down and kissed Squee passionately, exploring the confinds of each of their mouths. Nny then continued exploring and returned to where he left off. He pulled Squee's boxer's off and then his own, kising the tip of Squee's hard cock. Squee hissed at the overflow of pure ectasy and tangled his fingers in Johnny's dark hair.  
"Ahhh!!" Squee schreeched as Nny enveloped the whold manhood in his mouth, sucking lightly. As if he had done this a million times, he fondled Squee's balls, sucking harder. A deep warm feeling joined in Squee's lower region as his body prepared to come.  
"NNY!! AAAHHH!!!" he screamed as he came in Nny's mouth, causing Johnny to perk up and grin as he swallowed Squee's load.  
"What the fuck??!!!" the door swung open revealing a VERY angry mom and dad.  
"Holy shit!" Nny squeaked, pulling the blanket over him up to his chin, blushing furiously.  
"Squee! What the hell are you doing??!!!" Squee's dad asked harshly, eyeing Squee's naked body suspisiously.  
"As if you would normally care?!" Squee growled back, VERY pissed that his unloving parents had just interupted their love making session.  
"I think you had better explain your self young man!" his mom's eye twitched, sneering in disgust at Nny who just smirked at their glaring faces.  
"Mom, dad! You wouldn't understand! Leave me alone!" he complained, pulling the blanket over him too and sliding over to Nny.  
"Get away from our son you bastard!" Dad (who we'll name Joe just because) barked at Nny, punching a very unaware Nny to the ground.  
"What the fuck did I do to you for THAT??!!!" Nny smirked evily, searching for his trench coat and his supply of knifes.  
"No Nny, don't kill them." Squee placed a hand on Nny's bare shoulder. Nny swiveled around and faced Squee with questioning eyes. Just by looking at Squee and that hurt of MORE reject from his parents, told him to go home for a little while. Nny nodded in understanding as he grabbed his clothes and dissapeared through the window without another word. He glanced over his shoulder on the way to his house, hearing a lot of arguing words and a few slaps and punches and a cry of pain. The urge for Nny to go back and protect Squee was so unbareable that he slumped to his knees. He could hear Squee being beaten and trying to muffle sobs. Nny slammed his hands into the dirt and snarled with hate.  
"Squee, you deserve so much better than them! You do!" he cried, holding back his own tears. "After years of heartless acts of bloody devestation, I had forgoten how to love, how to cry. Man Squee, you just made me remember both..." he sobbed into his trench coat, trying to drown out the sounds of pain coming from the opposite direction. After the beating seased, Nny perked up again and looked back in the direction of Squee's house. He reclothed himself as he realized he was still naked and crawled back to Squee's window. Peering in, he stiffled a cry of suprise. In the room, sitting on the bed laughing with blood trickling down his lip and clutching his stomach, was Squee, shaking slightly. Nny looked around his room, and laying on the floor were the bodies of his two parents.  
"Squee?" he asked after a minute of staring at the scene.  
"Hey Nny, I found more insense. Its midnight!" he cheered up, tears in his eyes, as if nothing even happened. He held up the burning insense and inhaled sharply.  
"What happened?" Nny questioned, resting his head in his elbows.  
"I got beaten up." he said bluntly, shrugging. "Then they did..."  
"Did you..." Nny stopped, looking back at the two bodies.  
"No, they're not dead, I couldn't have killed them. Even if they are hateful, they're still my parents." Squee started sobbing, wishing he hadn't done what he had done.  
"Shh shh it'll be ok." Nny comforted the best he could, never really trying before.  
"Oh Nny, I don't even deserve YOUR love. I'm hopeless, I don't even deserve to live." he rested his head on Nny's shoulder when Nny sat on the bed.  
"Man Squee, you're backwords!"  
"What?"  
"You deserve BETTER than me OR your parents. You've always been so nice and caring, even to your hateful parents. You SO deserve better!" Nny said, wrapping his arms around Squee and holding him in a warm and comforting embrace.  
"Nny?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks for being there for me. You helped a lot. And Nny? I love you..."  
"Heh, I love you to Squee, I love you too..."  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%  
  
Ending noties: *dies from the fluff attack* Whew! Sorry for spelling errors... Another chapter bites the dust with my writing skills! CheeseMaster: What?! ChibiMizu: Shut up please! I got it dun didn't I?! :-P CheeseMaster: Whatever... ChibiMizu: He's just upset that I only write slash, yaoi and yuri! ^^() CheeseMaster: Why can't you at least write ONE straight fic?! ChibiMizu: Cuz they ain't no fun! ^_^ Can you tell that CheeseMaster is kinda like my more innocent side, the homophobic side! The one that dies a LONG time ago! BUAHAHAAAaa!! CheeseMaster: If it died, then how come I'm here? ChibiMizu: I needed SOMEBODY to complain besides the reviewers, which I might add, have been very nice so I thank you TONS *hands out roses and chocolates*, except for the flamers *hands out thistles and dog shit*, but they have the right, so I can't stop them. I'd just ask that if you're gonna flame me, tell me who you are k? I hate not knowing who you are! It makes me upset! CheeseMaster: They're just scared you're gonna flame sumthing of theirs! ChibiMizu: If you noticed, I DON'T flame people! I don't believe in hating peoples creative and unique writing styles! I just give sum helpful critism! ^^ Ok then! Chapter 6 will be up sooooooooooon! ^^ 


	6. And pppllllhh he Was Gone!

"Midnight Insense 6." by: ChibiMizu:  
  
Disclaimer: You're a son of a fic if you think I own JtHM. But I DO own the statement 'son of a fic.' Kawaii ne?  
  
ChibiMizu: As I said in 'Introducing CheeseMaster Part 2' CheeseMaster is now in the hospital so I need a new muse for the time being! Who to pick, who to pick... hmm... *rummages around through giant pile of muses* AHA!! I choose you! Pikachuu! Wait, I dun want Pikachuu... um... lets hold an audition! Send in the clowns! State your name and from what show please! Medabee: I'm Medabee from Medabots! ChibiMizu: @_@ Heartless son of a fic! Get out! You need to be with Rokusho! Medabee: Rokusho?! ChibiMizu: I'm sure I'm the ONLY one who thinks you two would make a cute yaoi couple! ^^ Medabee: CHICHICHCICHCIC *u know that thing he does when mad* ChibiMizu: Uh oh... Medabee: MEDA FORCE!!!! *blows ChibiMizu to kingdom come* ChibiMizu: Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!!! *ting*  
  
Chapter 6!   
  
===++===++===++===++===++===++===++===++===++===++===++===++===++  
  
Squee sat on his bed in the dark, trying to figure out what he was going to do next.  
"Let's go over the options again..." he said, thinking them over repeatedly. " Option 1 is go live with Nny, if he lets me, and never see my parents again. Option 2 is let Nny kill my parents so I can have the house to myself. Option 3 is let my parents ruin my life and never see Nny again. I think option 3 is OUT!" he screamed the last part, hearing a dog bark off in the distance. Shrugging he lay back against the wall and sighed.  
"What the?" he asked as he suddenly smelt smoke coming from the shadows.  
"Heeellooo Squee!" a voice sounded, making Squee jump.  
"God Nny! No matter how many times you do that, I'll never get used to it..." Squee grumbled, letting Nny join him on the bed, holding up a stick of insense.  
"Well? What's option 3?" he asked, curious of his dark haired lover.  
"I'm trying to think of what I should do... option 3 would be let my parents ruin my life and never see you again. So I said it was out, no biggie..."  
"Good! I don't think I'D like that one!" knowing that Nny cared for Squee was reassuring to the youth. "What's option 1 and 2?" Nny asked, nuzzling Squee's neck with his nose.  
"Well, option one was never see my parents again and go and live with you if you let me and--- what is it?" Squee had noticed that Nny had stopped breathing, shaking a little. The words 'live with you' were so delightful and so hurtful at the same time. Being able to live Squee, cuddling anytime they wanted. But the downside was that damned wall. Nny couldn't do that to poor Squee, even if he had killed those two men, he couldn't bring it on himself to have Squee listen and watch the pain that he had to commit to keep himself alive. And what would happen if something went wrong with the wall? And the beast killed Squee and not him! He could never live with himself. Shaking his head slightly, he disagreed with his burning emotions, telling Squee that "I don't think THAT would be such a good idea..."  
"Why Nny? Why can't I ever go to YOUR house?" Squee pouted, wanting an answer as he made Nny face him. Nny sighed. Squee's innocent and pleading eyes were waring down the long time killer, softening him to no extend. Nny melted as Squee gently kissed his forehead and caressed his pale face. "Please tell me?"  
"Oh those eyes! AUGH!" Nny squirmed around, averting his gaze to the insense, which was now almost gone.  
"Why?!" Squee almost screamed, pulling Nny's face towards him, the harshness in Squee's voice was visible.  
"I-I k-k-ki---" he tried to manage out 'I kill people...' but he couldn't do it.  
"You kill? I know that already! But what's so bad about---" Squee stopped as reality struck him. "Nny, give me an honest answer. Do you keep half dead or all dead people in your house?" he said seriously, dropping his hand to Nny's hand.  
"I'm surprised you found out by yourself..." Nny sniffled a little before falling into Squee's chest. "I love you so much, I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you..." Nny confessed as Squee wrapped his arms around the sobbing figure in a warm embrace.  
"Oh, it's okay, really. I don't mind that much..."  
"No, I can tell by in your voice, you're as scared as me..." Nny shivered as a cool chill passed through the room.  
"Ok, you're to good for me!" Squee smiled, taking Nny's shoulders and pulling him away from him so he was able to see the tear lines that streamed down his face.  
"So, I really don't think I'd be a good idea for---" Nny stopped as his lips were captured in a fierce kiss, sending him into emotion overload. Pulling away, Squee smiled faintly and ran the back of his icy fingers over Johnny's cheek.  
"God Nny, you know you're very stubborn guy! I give up, it's your decision if you want to ever see me again!" Squee summed up, kissing Nny lightly on the cheek, playing a game against Nny. /DAMN! I hate those eyes!/ Johnny thought as Squee gave off his 'I love you why wont you let me?' eyes, making Nny's heart, cave in in wanting. /Well, I STILL don't want to have Squee get hurt but then again I love him and I DOUBT I could last very long with not seeing him everyday. He DID prove he could kill, maybe I could explain the wall and he could help but then what if he gets hurt or killed for that matter, I mean it's been enough close calls for me, let alone an inexperienced killer like Squee so... the verdict is...?/ Nny gave the puppy dog eyes a blank stare as he went into deep thought, you know, the kind of thought that was so inside your soul, not even other souls could see. (AN-confused? gomen...)  
"Nny...?" Squee managed out, starting to go scared at the motionless Nny who sat there in deep deep thought.  
"Wha-what?" Nny studdered out.  
"You were drooling!!!" he laughed, pointing to the little drool spot. Nny blushed, wiping the little spot of drool that SOMEHOW formatted on his chin.  
"You're so cute when you daze out!" Squee grinned widely at the dumb look on Nny's face. As an eyebrow perked up, Nny nodded and confirmed that he was 'cute'.   
"Is that a GOOD thing?" Nny frowned, cocking his head to the side a little.  
"Um... I dunno, it's good for me!" Squee placed a semi-boney finger to his lips, looking up and thinking about it.  
"Well..." Nny started, thinking that he would have to NOT let Squee stay with him, just to protect him. /But those eyes... full of longing.../ Nny leaned in and kissed Squee's cheek, unbarring not to.  
"So?" Squee asked, pouting slightly.  
"AUGH! Stop with your fucking eyes! DAMN IT! It's YOUR EYES fault that I'm going to say..." he stoped, realized he was making Squee laugh. "What?!"  
"I'm sorry, that was just REALLY funny! Please, continue." he seized laughing and wiped from his eye a tear that seemed to form after laughing so hard.  
"As I started before, I BLAME your EYES because THEY are so pitiful, like they have a MIND! So that's why I HAVE to say... ok... you can stay with me..." he growled in defeat as Squee's eye's lit up and he glomped Johnny, hugging him around his waist. Patting him on his back, Nny sighed and got ready to stand up.  
"Thank you SOOO much Nny!" he chuckled, letting go of Nny to let him get up.  
"Yea yea yea... now get packed. I'll come back over for you in a little bit. I have some 'cleaning' to do...  
  
^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^& 3 hours later ^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*^&*  
  
"Hmmm..." Squee sighed, laying back on his bed. He had been successful in packing ALL his belongings plus a few that belonged to his parents. He laughed to himself in remembering finding the pack of Midnight Insense under his bed. He had packed in less than 30 minutes, being so excited to FINALLY get to go to Johnny's house. /But I guess 'cleaning' takes longer than me in Nny's perspective.../ Squee closed his eyes and let the open window invite the cool evening air seep into his room.  
"Heeelllooo..." a voice called from the other side of the room.  
"Nny?" he frowned, looking into the darkness.  
"No way!" a dark figure stepped was in front of him in a matter of seconds and closed a cool hand over the teen's mouth. Wide-eyed and panicking, Squee struggled to free himself but already the shadowy figure had grabbed both his arms and had them in a tight grip behind his back.  
"Nny! Help!" he managed to call out after he bit his assalents hand.  
"Damn you! Shut up!" the figure yelled, right before bashing Squee on the head with a baseball bat, knocking him unconscience.  
"Squee???!!!" the more familiar figure appeared in the window. "Who the fuck are you??!!" he yelled, jumping into the room and pouncing for Squee. Just as quickly as the dark figure had appeared, it dissapeared, causing Nny to fall to the ground.  
"Squee...no..." he gased out, reaching out in the darkness, as if he were standing there. "What happened to you? Where'd you go...?"  
  
To Be Continued... ===++===++===++===++===++===++===++===++===++===++===++===++===++  
  
ChibiMizu: *cries* Poor SQUEE!!! Medabee: YOU wrote it though! ChibiMizu: I no, i no... Sorry to all who thought it'd have a happy chappy ending! I HAD to have a GOOD twist going in here! ^^() Medabee: But in your brain, it was a spir of the moment idea? ChibiMizu: Yea so?! Medabee: Eh... -.-() ChibiMizu: Well reviewers, I trust that you liked this chappy, and continue to give out lovely little reviews that help me write MOOOOOORE!! ^_^ Medabee: Eheh... ChibiMizu :Also, sorry if you get confused with any sentences. I have this thing where I WANT to write it but it just doesn't come out right so... I give up! T.T;; 


	7. Follow the Insense! oh the humor

"Midnight Insense." by: ChibiMizu  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own JtHM. Does n e body besides me see a trend?  
  
ChibiMizu: Well, CheeseMaster is now out of the hospital and is pissed beyond hell so... *dives under bed*...he's running on a rampage! Shh! Here he comes! CheeseMaster: ChibiMizu??!! Where are you??!! *holds up giant dagger* You need to be taught how to not hurt people so they are put in the hospital! *grins evily* Hey! Who's foot is this??!! GOTCHA! ChibiMizu: KKKYYYYAAAAAA!!! *runs circles around CheeseMaster* I gotta start the fic! AHAHAAAa!  
  
~*~Chapter 7~*~ (ALREADY??!!)  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Lifting his head ever so slightly, the dark haired teen opened his eyes and blinked, surveying his new surroundings.  
"Ah, my head..." he managed out, trying to reach to rub his head but as he did, he found cuffs tied to his hands and feet. "What the..." he struggled against his restraints but to his avail, they didn't budge. After a few desperate attempts at wiggling free, he gave up and sighed. Suddenly, a noise from the corner of his chamber. Squinting to try and see the mysterious noise, he squeaked out a "Hello? Who's there?" Not hearing any more noises, he shrugged and thought that he imagined it.  
"I gotta get OUT of here... it's givin' me the creeps..." he tried at the cuffs again and mystically, they came undone. "Woah, weird..." he frowned, sitting up and freeing his feet. "I was starting to loose circulation!" he rubbed his ankles roughly before preparing to jump off the platform. "Um, where's the ground?" he questioned himself out loud, looking around for something to throw into the dark abyss. Finding a small pebble, he chucked it down and a few minutes (yes minutes) later, the sound reached Squee's ears in a small bang.   
"Holy cow! That's pretty far down!" Squee confirmed, scratching his head, thinking of a way to get out of there. Since there was some source of light shining down on just the table, he thought that it HAD to be attached to SOMETHING. And so he jumped for it. Jumping repeatedly towards the light, he struggled to keep balance on the now swaying table. "Maybe I should stop that..." he frowned and sat down Indian style, thinking of a possible way to leave. /Maybe, if I jump OUT from the table, I'll jump onto another platform! Then again, if not, I could DEFINITELY hurt myself in that long fall... if only I had drank more milk as a child, I could've jump and even if I didn't reach anything, my bones wouldn't all break... eh... to late for past miseries now.../ he thought, stroking an invisible beard and sighing every once in a while.   
"I say--" pausing his decision as he stood up. "I'm gonna jump it!" he grinned widely before exhaling deeply and saying "Over the stars*!" right before crouching down and jumping forward. Feeling his hand touch something, he grabbed for it and in a matter of milliseconds, the light changed from the platform he WAS on the to one he now hung onto.  
"Whew... what did I grab?" he suddenly looked up from hanging there to see what was all furry and-- "A RAT??!!!" he screeched at the sight of the humongous and rabid rat who was scrambling to stay on the new platform. Letting go from sheer disgust, Squee suddenly realized his error and with a whispered "oh fuck..."** Squee winced and with a 'shiiiiiiit!', he fell into the darkness.  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+= ~Notes to the readers~ *I used 'Over the stars' from the comic, and I thought it deserved a nice little spot in here even if Nny originally says it... -.-;; **OK, you know how in Looney Toons (i don't own it!!) when like Wile E. Coyote or whoever is about to fall off a cliff, they wave or put up a sign or something of the such. I thought it'd be cute to have Squee swear THEN fall! ^^ stupid Looney's... =+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Nny sobbed in the confines of Squee's dark room, feeling guilty.  
"It's my fault isn't it?! Whoever I EVER love gets taken away somehow. No matter how hard I try to be careful, something always happens! Like some other murderer, or a natural disaster or suicide or personapped... but it seems I am destined to never love..." he muttered out, crying into his hands.  
"Nny..." a small voice said from the opposite direction of the shaking figure.  
"W-who... who's there?" he somewhat growled, feeling hate for someone that would violate his solitude and Squee's peaceful room.  
"You remember me, don't you Nny? You're the one who hurt me so long ago..." Feeling he scarcely remembered the voice, he reached up and turned on the dim light.   
"Shmee...?" he more said than questioned, seeing the small bear sitting in the corner, his loosely wrapped bandages falling around him in a small entanglement, trying to fix unhealable wounds inflicted so long ago.  
"You really do care for him don't you Nny." he said with a hurt tone to his voice.  
"Of COURSE I do! Whenever I care for someone, they end up getting hurt or disappearing or... dieing..." he glared at the opposing bear.  
"Have you ever done anything to stop it? Have you even tried?!" the bear scolded, having a hint of wonder in his voice.  
"Of course I did! When I... oh wait! That wasn't me... um... guess not..." he shrugged, curling up and wrapping his arms around his knees.  
"Why don't you start? Help him the way I couldn't. It's hard to move when you're an inanament object." Shmee said sarcastically when Nny looked at him.  
"But, I-I don't even know who took him. How am I supposed to FIND him if I don't have a clue?"  
"You forget that you love him and you'd find him if you just looked hard enough. Trust in your own powers..." then abruptly, Shmee stopped talking and slumped over as if he was dead.  
"My powers? Shmee I don't... Shmee?" he stopped, staring at his hands then at the bear. "DAMNIT! Why is he ALWAYS so fucking confusing??!!" he growled, tempted to kick the silent bear. "My powers eh? I wonder what THAT means... I don't have any powers..." he tightened his grip on his legs and inhaled. "How am I ever gonna save him?" he stopped suddenly, looking around for something. "Aha! Found it!" he smiled his evil smile as he crawled over to the stick. "Midnight insense! I was lookin' for ya!" he talked to it, smelling the light scent. "Can YOU help me find Squee? Heh, you can't even talk... stupid insense." he grimaced and looked around for matches. Finding one stick left in the box, he struck the match and lit the insense. Waving out the burning match and blowing coldly on the stick, he watched the stick burn and send up a dazzling array of mysterious designs. Flicking ashes away from him, he breathed deep the scent of the hand dipped insense and rocked back and forth slowly. "Squee..." he muttered, frowning and turning downcast from his happier mood.   
Almost majestically, the smoke wavered to the left, almost in a straight horizontal line.  
"Woah! Ya don't see that happen everyday without an open window!" his eyes bugged as he looked off in the direction the smoke was pointing. "It's a really pretty sunset!" he said, getting up and looking out the closed window. "Insense? Is there something you're trying to tell me?! Oh geez... I'm loosin' it, talking to insense... god." he then was mesmerized as he looked into the blood red colors of the sunset mixing with the golden and black of night. /Follow it/ a voice deep down in his head told him, and not knowing where it was coming from, Johnny decided to listen to it. Grabbing Shmee and a new box of matches he found on the shelf, he gave the room one last look before hoping out the window to 'bloodify' his wall and head out in the direction the insense took him.  
"Follow the sunset... follow the insense..."  
  
=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
ChibiMizu: Well guys, this fic just got dramatically dramatized and stupid... talking to insense??!! COME ON!!! CheeseMaster: Yea well, you are a pretty pathetic person! ChibiMizu: So?! Well anywayz, I hope ya like it so far but... I appreciate that flames don't say I hate you. Those are pretty strong words for someone with such a limited brain capacity so... CheeseMaster: Yep yep ChibiMizu: Sorry for all the OOCness and drama. I had to do it! @_@;; Also, sorry it took so long to get out. Skool started awhile ago and I've been as busy as hell to keep up as it is... Luckily, its the weekend and I am FREE!!! Gomen for n e spelling errors. I TRIED to beta it myself...   
  
Also! I am holding a poll! YAY! Doesn't everybody love to vote?! Of course! So! Vote for the place that you think Nny would havta travel next after he goes towards the sunset! Make up your own places for all I care! I need some extra creativity! ^^;; Bai bai 4 now! 


	8. PINK BUNBUNS and a freaky elf!

"Midnight Insense." by: ChibiMizu  
  
Disclaimer: Dun own JtHM or Squee or ANYBODY! _O *sobs* Don't own Gackt or 'Mizerable'. I DO love them tho!  
  
Notes: After and extended period of time where this fic wasn't updated, I decided to pull it out of my old files, dust it off and type up the next chapter then load all the other chapters! HALLELUIA! wOOt! *evil grin* So yea, it's back, everything is. Even the old chapters that got taken down. *shakes fist at FFN* CURSE YOU NC-17 HATERS!!! Okay, not really. I luv u guys... *laugh*   
  
This chapter is dedicated to 'Meg' for the inspiration and place for Nny to travel to! She owns it BTW! NO STEALING! I was given permission! ^^ Thanks to all who reviewed and suggested places, Meg won tho. This is about to get humorous and confusion. Be forewarned... hehehe...  
  
~Chapter... (what chapter am I on?! *thinks* Oh YEA!) 8! *beams* Proud am I! ^^  
  
"Magical Land of Lollipops..? What the hell?! Where the hell am I?!" Johnny swore, reading the sign that said 'Magical Land of Lollipops'. "You've got to be kidding." He growled as a giant pink rabbit hopped by. "I don't even remember how I got here!" Nny shrugged. "But that's none of my concern. I must find Squeegee!" the tall man pointed to the sky and bounded off to no where in particular.  
After awhile of senseless searching, Nny came to a mushroom. It was a big mushroom. On this mushroom was an elf. Singing. It was driving Nny insane, more than he already felt from seeing so many pink bunnies.  
"Ki zukanai furi wo shite! Chiisana mado kara tooku wo mitsumeteta! Sora ni hirog--"  
"WOULD YOU STOP?!" Johnny screeched, loosing his temper. "It's NICE that you sing and try to make the world BETTER by making my ears EXPLODE!!!" Johnny pulled out a dagger, waving it at the blue haired elf.  
"Have the pink bun-buns gotten to you too? That's too bad..." The elf shook it's head. "Tis fair enough to tell you my name. I am Mizu Denki. You can call me Mizu... or Denki, which ever you prefer." Mizu Denki hopped off the mushroom, patted it once then glared at Nny.  
"What?"  
"You stink of the Monster. Why have you traveled to here?"  
"I... I have to save Squee." Nny slowly put the dagger away as he sensed no real danger from the short elven... thing.  
"Squee? You mean the sacrifice to the Monster?"  
"S-sacrifice?! WHAT!?!" Nny spazzed, grabbing the elf's shirt collar. "Where is he?!"  
"Umm... he was an idiot any way. You should move on..."  
"Excuse me?! It's PEOPLE like you that just drive me off the deep end. I was MADE for this world to RID it of SCUM like you! Tell me where he is or I slice off your fucking HEAD!" The elf raised an eyebrow then started laughing. "What the fuck is your problem?!"  
"Ahaha... Oh, I'm sorry. You're just so funny sometimes! I remember this one time, years ago, when you--"  
"Years ago?! I JUST MET YOU!!! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??!!!!"  
"Please Nny, I don't like to be screamed at!"  
"I-- ... Who are you and how do you know my name?!"  
"Help me! Nny! I need you! Help me please!" an eerie voice emmited from the elf as it's eyes went from bright yellow to a pitch black color. "You must HURRY! I don't think I can fight them off any longer!"  
"What are you doing?!" Nny shook the elf. "Stop it now! STOP IT!" Johnny flung him/her and slunk to his knees, clutching his head. "SHUT UP!!! I don't want to hear that! I gotta find Squee! I gotta-- Squee!" Nny rushed over the the slumped over elf and shook it. "Was that Squee?! WAS IT!?! Tell me! Please! I have to save him!!" Unforeseen tears started their ending journey down Nny's cheek as he shook the lifeless form.  
"Wait! Nny?! Are you there?! Where are you? It's so dark here... I can't see anything... I AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" A blood curdling scream sounded from the elf in Squee's voice. "NNY!!!! Make it stop! It hurts!" Muffled sobs and cries for help suddenly seized as the elfs eyes turned from the black to a red this time. "You better hurry Nny. You're running out of time... this young child wont last much longer in the state. You better get moving. He may die pretty soon. He is a brave little man, very foolish thought." a familiar voice said with an eager yet taunting tone.  
"Where ARE you! I can't SAVE him if I don't know where he is!!" Johnny said, worried and VERY impatient.  
"Who am I? I'm not really sure anymore..." The elven's eyes then turned back to yellow and it blinked.  
"Wha? Who are YOU?!" Mizu Denki asked, jumping away from Nny.  
"What are you?"  
"Erm... did something happen? I, sorta, am the only being in this place that can be possessed so it happens a lot. My eye color changes, or so I am told. I'm sorry but I have no memory of what I do when it happens. Wh-why are you crying? Did I hurt you?!" Mizu knelt beside the sobbing Nny. "If it's any consolation, I could probably find your friend Squee..."  
"Squee... wait, how do you KNOW Squee?! I mean COME ON! You just asked who I was but you remember Squee?!" Nny growled, clenching his fists.  
"Squee is the sacrifice! Remember? I just know in my heart that you need to save him for one reason. That reason though, I... I can't tell you... I'm terribly sorry but..." Mizu shrugged, pulling Nny to his feet.   
"It's okay. I-- Wait. You can tell me where he is?" Nny asked, wiping his tears away.  
"Yep! I think I know where he is!" a bright smile crossed Mizu's face as she started and pointed to her left. "Follow me!" Nny nodded, trudging off after Mizu.  
"Hold on Squee. I'm coming to save you..."  
  
~TBC~  
  
Notes: BUHAHA! Finally, I belted out one more chapter! Wow. This is the longest fic I've ever written! *beams* So kudos to me. The one thing in this fic is that I own Mizu Denki. It is me! ^_^;; And if you are wondering why she is always called an it, it's b/c she is a he too... eheh... So sometimes I may say she, sometimes he and most times it. Don't get TOO confused... I ment for it to be like that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review with happiness! And thanks to Meg again. She's awesome. 


	9. Revealing of the 'figure!

"Midnight Insense" by: ChibiMizu  
  
Disclaimer: Well, DUH! Like I owned JtHM? or Squee... *fades off*  
  
Notes: Okay! This chapter includes some things from Squee, so if you have yet to read that one too, then you MIGHT have difficulty following the peoples... V.V;; gomen-ness... ALSO! Be prepared, this chapter (and the next couple) will involve a NEW pairing and kinkiness! On with the ficcy! ^_^  
  
~Chapter 9~ *Yeehee*  
  
Nny glared at the humming elf.  
"WHY do you insist on doing that?"  
"It seems to make the trip... happier!" the elf grinned sheepishly, then slouching as she stopped. "Fine. I'll stop..."  
"Thank you." Nny slowly put away the knife he was about to retrieve.  
The two walked in an eerie silence for about ... um... a long time. Until...  
"AHAH!" The elf out burst, pointing to a rock.  
"Ya~ah. ThatÕs a rock." Nny smiled, walking past the rock.  
"Ahh, but you miss the big picture!" Mizu laughed, jumping upon the rock and patted it softly. "C'mon! Let's move it Nny! Jump on!"  
"Umm... how do I think that that would be supremely unethical to the plot of our mission?"  
"..." Mizu gave him a confused stare then glared. "Well,... if that's how you feel..." Mizu then slapped the rock and flew backwards into a hole that randomly appeared behind the rock. She disappeared out of sight, leaving Nny alone. Nny gave off a blank look for awhile until he realized that his guide was gone.  
"HEY! Get back here! I didn't give you PERMISSION to exit the vasini-- eh, there is not a point to screaming since you are not here..." Nny shrugged, sitting on the rock and hitting it, following Mizu into into the hole behind the rock, still hidden by moss.  
  
~In the depths~  
  
Squee screamed in pain. It felt like something was burning him but he couldn't see it, even in the darkness. It almost felt like it was coming from inside.  
"So, Todd? Regret leaving for him yet?" an almost familiar voice sounded by his ear, as if his capturer was sitting behind him, breathing into his ear. Squee breathed deeply as the pain stopped and he fell almost completely limp. "I had loved you Todd. Why didn't you love me back? I gave you everything you ever wanted! A friend, destruction to your enemies. What MORE did you WANT?!" the pain started again as the voice grew tense.  
"AHHHH!!!! PLEASE! Stop this! It hurts!!! AHHHH!!!!" Squee screamed, trying to remove himself from his restraints. When he had jumped off his platform, which was about 10 feet off the ground, he thought himself to die. But he had landed on a BIG cushion like bed thing and didn't even hurt himself. BUT, he came to find out, that he was also chained down to a table, again. (Yay irony!)  
The burning abruptly seized after a long session of screaming had taken place. Squee took tiny breaths, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall.  
"Why, would you look at that! You're damned lover has come to save you. Pity though. He'll never get here. Even with my minion leading the way. I've set too many traps as it is. He can't make it through. And even on the off chance that he DOES, you'll be dead already!"   
Heated pain flared up inside of Squee's skin, ripping through him like poison. Tears fell like waterfalls as Squee cried for help.   
"Who ARE you?! Why are you DOING this?!" Squee managed out through the pain.  
"Who am I? Heh, you should know Todd." the lengthened pain stopped as candles lit the small room. Squee's eyes widened when he saw whips, chains and other devices of kinky torture. The hooded figure stepped into the light, not removing his hood, but showing that he was a bit smaller than Squee.  
"B-but... I don't..." Squee pouted, sticking out his lower lip. The hooded figure walked, almost seductively, towards Squee, slowly crawling onto the table. Squee looked for a way out if this one, but finding none, he had to sit back and watch as this unknown figure crawl and sit on his upper thighs.  
"You make me sad Todd." The figure, (whom we're just gonna name Silence for the heck of it) slid his arm around Squee's thin neck and licked up to the corner of his eye. Silence laughed heartily as Squee shivered and squirmed.  
"I love you Todd. And now, with that ugly monster Nny out of the way, I can have you all to myself!"  
"Nny is NOT a monster! Nor is he ugly! He's beautiful and caring!" Squee said, for a lack of better terms.  
"Oh, but if he is so CARING, then WHY does he KILL people?!" the deep-rooted pain from inside Squee started to burn again and Squee screamed, making Silence grin. "I like your scream." Squee figured that somehow, whenever Silence got angry, he got hurt. So to play it safe, Squee was going to play along.  
"I... I don't know... but he'll tell me when he wants..."  
"Do you really think he even likes you? Its all a lie Todd. Can't you see through his cheap attempts? He's just going to kill you like everybody else."  
"No... you're wrong... He..." Squee stopped as realization hit him. /What if thatÕs TRUE? What if he's just trying to kill me through my heart. Does he really hate me? Am I just an annoying brat to him? What if... NO! Nny DOES love me!.../ Squee shook his head, trying to rid himself of such malice filled thoughts.  
"Ah, but see? It makes sense does it not?" Silence then kissed Squee firmly on the lips, forcing his entry into the mouth. Thinking that the burning feeling would return if he did, Squee didn't bite the tongue that just invaded his mouth. Instead, he moaned involuntarily. "Oh, you like that?" Silence chuckled after a minute of harsh kissing. Squee shook his head no and bit his lip.  
"...Liar!" Taking his time, Silence made his way down to Squee's collar bone, leaving a trail of hot kisses.  
"Please don't. I-I know my parents don't like me much but I'm almost POSITIVE that they'll pay you... whatever you want! Just let me go!"  
"Money? HAH! You are really funny Todd. I do think that we could've ruled the world." Silence laughed evilly, making the hairs prick up on the back of Squee's neck.  
"W-who ARE you?!" Squee was almost desperate to know. "Really! I want to know."  
"How badly do you want to know?" Silence grasped Squee's crotch, squeezing lightly, Squee then imitting a loud moan. "Well, I see no harm in showing you, seeing as you probably wont get out of here alive." Silence said with a malice filled voice. Reaching up, he slowly pulled off his dark hood, revealing the only person Squee had been equals with when he went to skool. Dark black hair encircled his face and drifted to his shoulders and small horns finished the look.  
"Pe-pepito?!"  
  
TBC... ^^;;  
  
Noties: WHEW! Another chapter! *bows* I feel REALLY bad too! It wasn't that long and I didn't get it out on my deadline. I had told Meg that I'd have it out a week or so ago... I am such a bad person... *cries* I'M REALLY SORRY MEG!!!!!!!! I really mean it too! I ment to get it out but I had sooo much homework that it was crazy and everytime I actually HAD time to work on this, I was interrupted but shit! So many apologies... I didn't mean to be late... V.V For everybody else: Please review! I need the support and stuffs. ^_^ Be happy about this! This is the longest fic I've ever wrote off the top of my head! (and aren't you glad for yummy limeness?) Pepito! What a su 


	10. Traitor!

"Midnight Insense." by: ChibiMizu  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, call the police! Somebody is better than me! Nope, I lied. Most everybody is better than me. Especially Jhonen V. who is the talented artist who created JtHM from the bowls of his intestines. BRAINS! I meant brains! V.V;; Warnings: Everything applies as the chapter before. Oh, you like it. Get over it! ^^ Plz, continue!   
  
~Chapter 10~ (PRAISE MEEE!!)  
  
"Yes! Pepito!" Pepito (not Silence anymore!) laughed maniacally, throwing his head back in grim happiness. "Didn't you GET it?! You were the ONLY person I NEVER blew up, destroyed or even tormented! I loved you Todd! Why didn't you see it?! We could've been TOGETHER! And HAPPY! But NO! You had to go all NOBLE and get together with my father's partner Johnny! DAMN HIM!" Random, unforeseen tears streamed down Pepito's face. "Todd." He sighed, wiping away the tears. "I don't understand you I guess. You just wouldn't let anybody get close enough. I could've brought you out of that cold shell of innocence instead of that horrible creature--"  
"YOU'RE the horrible CREATURE! A spawn of SATAN?! You have frikin' HORNS on your head! I--- AHHHHHH!!!!" The burning sensation returned, worse than ever before. Pepito's eyes grew from dark brown to sudden red.  
"TODD! You KNOW WHAT?!?" Pepito stood, scaling above Squee in a menacing manner. "I don't SEE how I could've LOVED you! You're RUDE and HURTFUL! My father was right, damnit! He said you were nothing but a normal human who could do nothing but hurt me! And he was RIGHT! You ARE NORMAL! I thought you were DIFFERENT!" Squee arched his back as pain shot through him. Pepito stepped on Squee's chest roughly, enjoying the blood curdling screams.  
"You... are... not... like... Nny!" Squee managed out through clenched teeth, trying to make the pain subside.  
"Excuse me?" Pepito's eyes changed back to brown, making the pain stop and Squee relax as much as possible. Pepito plopped down, sitting on Squee's thighs.  
"Not like Nny? I tried to be nice to you, really, I did. I kidnapped you JUST to try to get you away from that homicidal maniac. He never really loved you, as I have stated before. He was just going to kill you like all the others. I know. My father, being of high authority and all, tells me what I need to know. He told me about Johnny's previous lovers, how they all thought he was really nice and shy until he needed their blood. Now, Johnny is NOT a vampire though. He paints his wall... With blood. One wall, that's it. He does it because when he was little, he killed his parents and liked how the blood looked and smelled. He's wacky and demented. You don't really know him Todd. You've heard the screams in the night. He keeps past lovers AND enemies in his basement, tied or chained up. He only uses a little blood at a time but he has so many people captive. Every day, he paints that one wall. It revives him. He rarely sleeps and almost never talks to people unless he plans to either kill them, or use their blood. Didn't you notice that? What made you so naive? Was it his charm and good looks? Hardly. I could only bare to think of what he could've done to you if I had not gotten to you first." Pepito, half lying, half telling the truth, glanced at Squee's wide eyes and smiled inwardly. It was working. Pepito was turning Squee against Nny without even knowing the older teen that well.  
"You're lie... li..." Squee couldn't say it. Everything that his classmate had just said seemed to be true. The screams at night, the blood on his shoes, the random screaming "THE WALL!". All of it lead up to that Nny was a heartless, cruel murderer, only happy when inhaling his victim's blood.  
"See Todd? I really care about you. I couldn't live with myself if I knew you were dieing slowly in that man's horrid basement." Pepito laid on top of Squee, nuzzling into his neck and inhaling his scent. "You should stay here with me, where it's safe..."  
  
A long, dark tunnel to the right and a direct drop to the left.  
"Decisions, decisions." Nny scratched his head, wondering. "Shall we hesitate and jump into the bowls of this demonically dark cavern? Or shall we take the risk of the long and demonic looking tunnel of doomness?"  
"Hmm... I chose life!" Mizu grinned, skipping over to the hole and jumping in.  
"I don't understand that..." Nny shrugged, not following his guide and choosing the pathway. "I'd rather NOT jump into a pit of creepiness!" Nny's crazed look of understanding was replaced by a look of determination as he marched down the spooky hallway. (ZIM style!)  
  
"Yes, master. Everything is going according to your orders."  
"Very good." Pepito smiled demonically, patting the taller elf on the head.  
"That's pleasing. I ALWAYS need praise..."  
"Yessss... You need praise..." Pepito smiled, sending Mizu on it's way. "Please, go finish your job. You know what to do..."  
"Yes master. I will follow Johnny, stalking him enough to make his paranoid until he--" Mizu stopped, thinking about the rest. After a five minute pause. "Diesssssssss..." Mizu ilongated the 's', chuckling slightly.  
"Rrright... Now... GO!"  
  
~TBC...~  
  
Notes: OOookaaayy... That was sooooo short it made me SICK! But, I needed to place this chapter here to lead up to the final chapters of this ficness! ^^;; Oohh... Mizu is a BENEDICT ARNOLD!!! WA~AH~! Erm... Yah, *changes subject* tis almost OVER! YAY! *does a victory dance* But, it may not before a couple chapters. I'm aiming for 13 chapters (cuz 13 is a goooood numbah) but I dunno if I'll be able to fit it all in there... *shrugs* Oh vell... Please review... Ok?! And just to make things better, I want 5 reviews on this chapter before I post 11! Haha! Get over it! XD So, go! REVIEW MEEE!!   
  
"I was a fairy princess once too. Everything was so nice and peaceful but one day it all went horribly wrong *BUZZZTT*" ~Ms. Bitters~ 


	11. Losing faith

"Midnight Insense." by: ChibiMizu  
  
Disclaimer: Tis like a broken record ne? Dun own JtHM or Squee. If I did, then Nny would have 'Head Splody' ALL the time! ^_^  
  
Warnings: As CM has stated before, mounds of slash, limeyness, bondage. YAY! ^^ Torture seems to be fu~un... O_o;;  
  
~Chapter ELEVEN~ ^_~  
  
His heart was heavy and all seemed hopeless. Through the successful attempts at destroying any self esteem he had, Pepito had discouraged Squee into obliviousness. Squee had stopped thinking about Nny and life all together. The way Pepito had put it, he made everything sound so pessimistic, like living wasn't even worth starting. Small tears rolled down Squee's pale cheeks, trying to rid the teen of his suicidal ideals. It wasn't working. Squee wanted to die. He was sick and tired of it all. The lies, the hate, the inner turmoil. The pain he felt mentally was just about enough to throw him over the deep end. He wanted out. Now.   
He could hear voices. They sounded far away, like he was under water or something. He shook his head but his mind told him to stop and just give up. 'Give up your life Todd. Nobody loves you anyway. Just go away. To a better, more happy place. All you have to do is stop. Stop breathing. Or provoke Pepito into killing you. Then it WOULDN'T be suicide. It'd be murder. And that's not good for Pepito. Come on. Todd? I know you're listening. You need this. Ever since you were a child, you deserved so much better. Loving parents, happy friends. You never got those though. You got hateful parents and every friend you seemed to get either got eaten by a dog or was evil in some twisted way. You never got to be truly happy. That's why Todd. You need to provoke him. End your life before it ends you. Nobody can save you now. Not even...'  
"Nny..." Squee managed out with barely parted lips and half lidded eyes. He wanted out. He would welcome death with open arms but... He loved Nny too much. And from the way it sounded, Nny would never die. And he couldn't live or die without Nny. Even if the taller male hated him and was planning on killing him the whole time, he couldn't stand to die by anybody elseÕs hands.  
"What?" a muffled voice spoke up from the shadows. From the way he sauntered out, Squee could tell it was Pepito, even with tear-filled eyes. "Poor Todd. My deathling. Are you okay?" Pepito sat down on the table, next to Squee's stomach. "Can I make it better?" Pepito traced his hand down over Squee's nether regions. Squee winced, trying to kick his hand off.  
"Don't touch me."  
"Oh what?! You reserved for Johnny?" Pepito sneered, slipping his hand down Squee's pants. Squee bit his lip as Pepito laid fully on top of him.  
"I'll make you wish you never even met Johnny. This is gonna be so much better..."  
  
While walking, Nny whistled. Yay whistling. Ok, so actually, he was as pissed as a racehorse who just got last in the Kentucky Derby. (AN- AHAHA! I crack myself up!)  
"Lost Squee, now I lost my guide... what more could happen?!"  
"GOOD MORNING!" a squeaky and high pitched voice erupted from behind him.  
"HUZAH!" Nny made a battle cry and charged the voice with dagger raised, but stopped suddenly as he realized who it was.  
"The pig is melting! I CAN SMELL YOUR SOCKS!"  
"H-happy Noodle Boy? Wait a minute... you're a DRAWING!"  
"Chikins are from space!" HNB started dancing.  
"Ookaa~ay. This is getting too weird..." Nny shrugged, walking past his own creature.  
"Scoopers!" HNB called after him. "Your face is filled with rat guts!"  
"Uhh... yep. Sure is!" Nny rolled his eyes and walked down the hall at a faster pace. All he wanted now was to find Squee and get the hell outta here.  
"Wait..." Nny stopped. He could recognize that voice and it definitely wasn't HNB. "Please. Wait..."  
"D-devi?" Nny's brow furrowed as he turned to see the dark haired girl. Strips of bloody bandages covered her body, draped over her shoulders and face. He rushed to her but froze as the blood dripped into the small pool at her ankles. "How...?"  
"Run... you have to go back..." she collapsed to her knees, shaking from pain and exhaustion.  
"What... how? Who did this to you?"  
"You have to leave..." she winced, her salty tears streaming down her blood covered cheeks.   
"I... but I can't..." Nny shook his head slightly.  
"Please... just forget about Squee... come back to me..." she cried in her hands.  
"No..." Nny stepped back. "You're not Devi... Devi didn't KNOW Squee!"  
"Very good..." Devi's crumpled figure melted away to reveal Nny's previous accomplis.  
"Mizu! You bitch! Why the HELL did you do that?! Who the FUCK are you working for?!" Nny jumped back a yard, pointing a finger and twitching.  
"I'm sorry Nny..." Mizu stood, smiling maniacally. It walked over to the lanky male and wrapped it's arms around his waist. Nny froze as it cuddled into his chest. "What? Don't you like me in this form?" Mizu's face started to melt and change. "Is this better?" the bloody Devi looked up at him with pitiful eyes once again. "Or maybe this?" she melted into the Happy Noodle form.  
"What are you...?" Nny pulled away roughly, causing Mizu to stumble and fall.  
"Oh?! Not good enough either?! How 'bout this?!" the stick body shifted into that of a younger male. Handcuffs bound him at the wrists and rope at the ankles. A gag prevented him from speaking and a look of terror was in his eyes.  
"Squee! STOP this! You fucking FREAK! I HATE YOU! I hate you... Where's Squee..." Nny dropped to his knees, forgotten tears streaming down his pale face.  
/Johnny... now if only you had listened to me.../[1]  
"But you never SAID anything!"  
"Ah yes... more or less, in your mind..."  
"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!!!!" Nny lunged at Mizu, causing her to go back to her normal form.  
"ACK! Please let go of my neck! Ow! Please stop! AHH!" Mizu struggled, trying to kick Nny off of her.  
"Take. Me. To. Squee." Nny breathed heavily, his grip on Mizu's neck tightening.  
"Ahhh... yes! I'll take you to him! Just let me go!"  
"Swear it!"  
"I SWEAR I WILL!!!" Mizu screamed, scratching at his scarred hands. His grip loosened and she scrambled away, rubbing at her neck. Bruises had already started to form and she scowled.  
"You're lucky you're my guide. Other wise you'd be dead." Nny said bluntly, standing and brushing off his clothes.  
"Yeah..." Mizu also stood, a hand still on her neck. "Follow me. For real this time..."  
  
TBC...  
  
Noties: GAH! _O When will it END?! (never by the looks of things...) Umm... sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the MAJOR delay in updating... Been busy with skool and stuffffff... *drools* O_O;; I DID warn you that there would be no update until I got 5 reviews and HEY! I got erm! No more than that tho... Oh well... ChibiMizu's back in action and is ready for weekly updates! (if ur lucky AND i get me reviews!)  
  
[1] Erm... this part... Yah. Gotta explain it. Ya see, I made it so Mizu was the voice in his head the entire time, telling him bad stuffs... That's why it was so confusing with the words and thoughts. Sorry to inconvenience you in anyway but... that's just the way it's gotta be... V.V;;  
  
"I'm sane ya know." Dib~Invader Zim~Halloween Spectacular of Spooky Doom~ *_* 


	12. Can I Kill You?

"Midnight Insense." by: ChibiMizu  
  
Disclaimer: Do you think that within seconds, I'd own JtHM, Squee or any other creation made by Jhonen V? YOU FOOL!!!!! *goes Master Asia on you* O_O;; well... you're wrong...  
  
Warnings: Pretty much the same as before... *shrugs* More angst? Hehehe ^.~  
  
~Chapter 12~   
  
Pained tears streamed down the dark haired teen's face. Agony and ideas of death ran, screaming through Squee's mind as Pepito violated his body in a hurting way that made Squee want to die. The burning of Pepito's mind powers and the involuntary reaction to Pepito's actions struck deep in Squee's tiny body, loneliness creeping in to stay. He knew that even if he did escape, he couldn't carry on. He'd have to end this here and now.  
  
After a what seemed like and eternity to the impatient Nny, the duo of unusuality came to a large silver door. Dragons and other mythical creatures framed the door and a silver door handle in the shape of a mermaid's fin finished off it's uniqueness. Mizu stopped for a second, looking at all the shapes until she finally found a carving of an elf who was crying. She tapped it gently and the door creaked open, shifting the dirt around it. Nny gazed in awe as the elf on the door started to glow.  
"I'm sorry for all of the trouble I've caused. I didn't mean for anybody to get hurt. I'm just... sorry Nny..." Purple colored tears started rolling down Mizu's face as she embraced herself and started to fade.  
"Wait, what's going on?"  
"I led you here, therefore; I must be punished. I am to be forever locked in this door. But it's okay... I hope you find Squee."  
"But... you can't leave..."  
"Sorry Nny... I have no decision in this matter... Follow this hallway and watch for traps. Goodbye..." The blue-haired elf smiled faintly before she let go a blood curdling scream and fading into the door. The scream echoed through the stone hallways and Nny held his ears. The tall man's breath hitched as he looked up at the doorway where the elf was. A light blue aura hovered over the carving then faded into the darkness. Nny sighed then peered though the doorway. An eerie mist hung in the air, making visibility almost non-existent. He squinted and started down the hall in a 'I'm ready for ANYTHING' state of mind. For the odd chance of Nny, he happened to look at his feet to see the floor. A strange marking covered the floor, which he figured to be a carving of an elaborate daisy. He backed up slowly as he saw small rocks decorating the flower. He kicked a small pebble toward the design and almost instantly, the ground collapsed under the stone. He jumped back and watched the ground 'regrow' and settle down into a different pattern of a rose. He cocked his head to the side and huffed.  
"Well... THIS is a bit of a predicament." He leaned on the wall, placing a hand to his chin and stroking an invisible beard. "Hmm... Squeegee's smart... how would HE figure this out?" He tapped his foot and waited, seeing if something would happen. It didn't...  
"AUGH! I can't WAIT! Damn THING!!!" he then picked up a larger rock and chucked it at the rose. As the rock hit the rose, the earth shattered and all that was left was a few stepping stones, held up by nothingness. The black haired man perked up his eyebrow and grinned.  
"That was EASY!" he then chuckled and jumped across, moving on to the next obstacle.  
  
"OPEN!" Nny growled as he slammed his fist into the cold steel door. (He kicked it also! ^.^) "Great! First a collapsing flower, THEN a BIG STEEL DOOR! What next, a rabid movie star?!" He then felt a tap on his shoulder. Before he even turned around, he sighed and bit his lip. /Never speak in this place.../ He turned to see Cean Shonnery in a bunny suit holding a revolver. [1]  
"Wa~ah..." Nny whined as he ducked in time to miss the onslaught of bullets. He kicked out, knocking the white haired man to his back. Nny hovered over the being before noticing a small *pink* key hanging from the shaft of the gun. Thinking decisively, Nny leapt over Cean and grabbed the key along with the gun. [2] He placed the gun in his boot carefully and strode over to the door. He placed the pink key into the key hole and turned it. A loud clicking sound started, like the sound of a--  
"Time bomb..." Nny whispered before running the direction he had just came, ducking his head and suddenly dropping to his belly, he covered his head as a bright green light filled the passageway and a deafening explosion caused shrapnel to go everywhere. The barely alive man stood, shakingly, trying to wipe drips of blood from his arms and legs. He cautiously wiped the deep gash on his shoulder and shook his head.   
"Ow." He stated plainly and walked though the door.  
  
  
"What was THAT?!" Pepito stopped his 'fun' and wiped a trickle of Squee's seed from his lips. "I see that your fucked up lover is here... Hm! I never dreamed he'd get this far. No matter. We'll just have to dispose of him when he gets here. But in the mean time..." Pepito ripped the remainder of Squee's clothing off his frail body and dragged his fairly long nails down his chest. "I don't understand Todd. You're so beautiful. Why would an ugly man such as that horrid monster think he could ever be loved by you?"  
"Pe-pi... to..."  
"Yes?"  
"Y-you... Ba...st... ard..."  
"What?!" Pepito's anger flared and the angry teen grasped Squee's cock tightly. Squee winced as his nails dug into the soft flesh. "I don't like doing this. But if you persist in being shitty to me, I have to..." Pepito then bit down on Squee's shoulder, drawing blood from his pale skin. Squee clenched his teeth as Pepito licked the warm blood gently. "Mmm..." Peptio smirked manically as he kissed Squee fiercely, smearing his own blood over his mouth.  
"Hmm... you're so beautiful, bloody and scared. Can I kill you? I'd just love to own you as a child owns a doll. I want to own you, Todd. Can I please? It will end all your pain and suffering. It wont hurt anymore. I promise." Squee froze. Death seemed to welcome him with open arms. No more of this pain, anguish or turmoil. None of it. A single tear fell as he readily gave up his will to live. And his one love, Nny. He just wanted it to stop. He nodded involuntarily at the horned Pepito who grinned in return. He just could put up with it any longer. His mind told him to end it but his heart... His heart told him to fight it. His heart fighted to keep himself alive so he could see Nny. The only one who treated Todd like a human instead of a possession or the plague.   
"No..." Squee managed out through his dry chapped lips. "Stop... don't..." he tried to protest but Pepito covered his mouth.   
"Trust me little Todd. It'll be quick and you'll never have to worry about that wacky man ever again."  
"Who the FUCK are you callin' WACKY?!"  
"N-n-nny..." Squee glanced over, a faint smile britening up his face 10 fold.  
"Get away from Squee you fucking rapist." [3]  
"Like you could stop me?"  
"I can sure as hell try." Nny stated as he reached for the gun in his boot.  
  
~End chapter 12~  
  
Noties: Whoohoo! One more chapter to go! Think Nny will save Squee in time?! WILL THEY ALL BLOW UP!?! Hmmm... think about it! Explosions are fun. I mean... what? Hehe... Well, I hope you all stick around for the final chapter of ChibiMizu's masterpiece: "Midnight Insense."  
  
[1] aka Sean Connery. Like from League of Extraordinary Gentlemen! Minus the bunny suit... (I don't own that either... *cries* I own NOTHING!! But one day I will rule the WORLD!! MUHAHa... ha? Is that the MILITARY?! Stop LOOKING at ME! Look somewhere else! I AM NOT A DICTATOR PLANNING ON RULING THE WORLD!!! What gave you THAT idea!?!?)  
  
[2] Ooh.... Matrix-like... O_o;; [3] I was gonna have him say "Step away from my man and put your hands on your head" but it was too... oh, whats the word? Weird? I dunno... I just don't see Nny saying that... *pictures Nny in a dress, swinging his hips and going "Like... whatever! Just get away from my man bi-otch.* _ Ack... MY MIND!!! *goes off to draw this* 


	13. It was meant to be

"Midnight Insense" by: ChibiMizu  
  
Disclaimer: Do I even have to say it? I dun't own JtHM, Squee, Jhonen...  
  
Warnings: Do you even need to be told? Augh. If you're this far, you don't need the warnings...  
  
I dedicate this chapter to all the people to ever reviewed me! You guys are the best! *hugs everybody* I'm proud to present the final chapter of Midnight Insense.  
  
~Chapter 13~ (lucky number 13! I MADE IT!)  
  
With a worried face replacing the angered one, Nny aimed the gun at the horned devil child.   
"Johnny. I thought you'd never get here!" Pepito grinned, waving a hand over Squee's chest, leaving a swelling burn mark where his fingers traveled. The near death boy under his fingertips winced, breathing heavily.  
"Stop touching him you bastard!" Nny shot at the devil who dodged it agilely. He growled lowly and prepared to aim the gun again.  
"You best stop. You don't want anything BAD to happen... do you?" Squee then let out a scream that could wake the dead, a blood red aura forming around him. Tears streamed down his cheeks in severe pain. Pepito laughed heartedly as Johnny ran toward the boy.  
"Squee!" Nny tried to touch him but as he tried to penetrate the red glow surrounding Squee, flames attacked his hands, burning him lightly. "Demon! Make this stop, damnit!"  
"Ahh... no." Pepito shrugged as Squee let out an agonizingly long scream. Without thinking, Nny tried to grab the naked boy away from the burning aura. He hissed as the aura's fire bit at his skin, leaving reddish welts.  
"I can't stand this!" Nny yelled at Pepito, picking Squee up into his arms and holding him close, the burning pain searing through his whole body. Nny fell to his knees, clinging to Squee who writhed in his arms. The pain slowly subsided and Nny collapsed backwards, still holding his beloved Squee.  
"I've never... Why? Do you really love him THAT much that you'd risk yourself to just TRY and save him? Like you COULD... I... I don't understand." Pepito lowered his hand, the red glow in the room decreasing and held his head in contemplation.  
"Pe... pi... to..." A small voice managed out.  
"Todd? You're still alive? Wow." Pepito's eyebrow perked up, half expecting him to be dead after that attack.  
"Nny... he loves me... And I love him... I would... done th' same..." Squee winced as he crawled out from Nny's embrace.  
"How the fuck are you able to move?!?!" Pepito backed up slowly.  
"When Nny held me, I felt a strange power resonating within him. It was something I've never felt before. Nny's a very special person, my lover or not. He has a gift within him and even if it is for killing or whatever, I still love him as a whole, not just the outer shell. I love Johnny." Squee bent down, retrieving the gun that Nny had dropped and aimed it at Pepito's horned head. "You... you are evil."  
"I'm so... sor... no... I'm NOT sorry!" Pepito's body then glowed a strange blackish color, hate resonated through him and a destructive plot coursed through his veins. Then, unbeknownst to even himself, ebony colored wings sprouted from Pepito's upper back. Dark red streaks appeared along the bony structure of the demonic wings. Blood spilled down his back where the gigantic wings protruded and his normally stubby horns grew long and curled behind his ears like that of his father. Pepito's red eyes insinuated with a dark desire for death. Squee stared in awe as Pepito then fell to his knees, breathing heavily.  
"Look Todd. Look at what you've done." A deeper, more husky voice traveled out of Pepito's mouth as he pounded the ground, leaving large indents. He grasped at his neck as he heard his new voice.  
"Pepito? I don't know what to say..." Squee stepped back further, hovering near his fallen lover.  
"You made me turn into a demon..." Pepito glared at the boy he loved and his eyes grew a darker, more bloody red. Tears streamed from the demons eyes as he sat back on his heels and cocked his head to one side in exhaustion.   
"I didn't do that, Pepito." Squee glared, waving the gun about.  
"Shut up." Pepito breathed deeply as he wavered and stood, gasping for air. "Just shut UP!" Pepito screamed as fire flew from his fingertips. Pillars of flames engulfed the room and Squee ducked down, covering his unconscious lover with his own naked body.   
Without warning, a burning circle engulfed the couple, trapping them.  
"You've ruined me..." An invisible force tied itself around Squee's thin neck and raised him into the air, away from Nny. Squee struggled to free himself from the clear string around his throat but to no avail.  
"You will die." Pepito's invisible rope substance tightened around his neck, cutting off his air supply.   
Terror filled Squee's mind as his breathing stopped and oxygen stopped filling his lungs. Evil laughter filled the room as Pepito roared with delight before tossing him aside, ready to 'play' with him some more before disposing of him once and for all. Little did he see Nny stir and rub his head. Pepito also didn't happen to see the pure rage in Nny's eyes as he toyed with the near death boy in the corner of the dark room. He also failed to notice Nny's shocked expression when he caught a glimpse of the stick of insense that he had carried this whole way.  
"Midnight..." Nny smirked as he dug in his pockets quickly, bringing out a small box of matched and lighting the small stick. Nny slowly willed himself to stand and prepared to fight for Squee's life.  
"Little Todd. If you resist, even MORE pain will befall you!" Pepito chuckled, showing long white fangs. Squee froze as he saw Nny stand and run at the demon, holding only a stick of insense.  
"What?" Pepito read Squee's unmoving face and looked over his shoulder quickly, just in time to see Johnny, the one who wasn't supposed to even find them, rushing at him with a flaming stick of insense.  
"AAAUUUGGGHHHRRRRRR!!!!" Pepito screeched in agony as the burning stick of insense was impaled into his eye.  
"Nny! Look out!!" Squee cried out but a second too late for Pepito had swiveled around and was preparing to ram his bloody claws into Nny's lower chest. "NO! Nny!"  
A deafening silence filled the room as Pepito realized his frame of action. Squee laid impaled and breathless at the end of his hand, blood draining from his fragile, paling body.  
"Squee..." Pepito withdrew his claws and Squee fell to his knees. Nny stood gaping as Squee's lifeless body crumpled to the floor, the blood flow not slowing. Nny joined him on the floor, holding him carefully.  
"Nny... It hurts..." Squee coughed, clinging to his gaping wound.  
"Shhh... Please Squee, don't die. You can't die. I love you too much. Please..."  
"I forgive you... for killing all... those people... I don't care... Ahhh... Nny... Ca- can..." Squee inhaled sharply, the blood starting to slow.  
"What Squee?" Emotionally painful tears sprang to Nny's eyes.  
"Can you... kiss me... one... last... time?" The older male nodded as he realized Squee wouldn't make it from a wound this deep. Nny bent over the frail body, kissing Squee lightly, not caring about the trickle of blood that had dripped from his chin.  
"I... love... you..." Squee choked out as their final kiss ended.  
"I love you too Squee..." Squee managed a smile as his eyes clouded over and his breath slowed then stopped. Nny choked back a sob as he embraced Squee's lifeless body. He laid Squee's 'shell on earth' in a peaceful-like manor and stood shakingly.  
"You killed him."  
"I didn't! It was an accident!"  
"You fucking killed him!"  
"No! I--"  
"You fucking piece of shit."   
"..." Blood dripped down from his closed eye as he glanced at the gun now pointed at him. Nny shook his head before aiming for the final time and firing the gun with the last bullet. The silver metal made it's mark and imbedded itself in the demon's chest. A final scream imited from the demonic Pepito as blood spilled out of the gaping wound in his chest.  
"I loved hi--" Pepito's red eyes then went black and rolled back into it's owner's head. Pepito's body grew instantly cold and he slumped forward in a puddle of his ice cold blood.  
"Fucker." Was all that Nny said before slumping forward and sobbing, still holding Squee's favorite scent, Midnight Insense. Death only begins at the end. Where love starts, death takes control. This was the way it was meant to be...   
  
The End  
  
Ending notes: Oooh... interesting twist ne? Well... *sobs* I didn't WANT to kill him! I SWEAR! It just happened... I thought it was more fitting than having a happy ending... ^_^;; So sorry... Squee is actually my favorite character besides from Nny, of course... so that was really hard for me to do. But it worked out... sorta... Oh, and I decided that Pepito was never really gonna kill Squee... but did anyways. That made it sad. And it showed that not everything has a happy ending... _O;;  
  
I know! I know! You're probably all going "What?! You can't end it like that!!! YOU BARBARIAN! What happens to Nny? And Squee's parents?! And Se–or Diablo?! HIS SON DIED! etc etc" Well... So sorry to disappoint you, but there will be no more chapters to explain these things. Life went on, in a matter of speaking... T.T;; Erm... I'm sane ya know...  
  
I thank everybody for sticking wif me and stuff straight thru till the end. *_* I hope you all enjoyed Midnight Insense as much as I did! ^.^ Ta ta until the next fic! ^_~   
  
~Mizu out~ 


End file.
